Gaara and Neji in love
by SasuNaruforever1
Summary: Gaara and Neji have been a couple for 3 months but havent had sex yet so will they go that far?
1. Chapter 1 excitement in the closet

**Chapter 1 excitement in the closet**

**this is a story with Gaara and Neji and how there love deepens...**

**And sorry for the spelling and grammar im really bad at that LOL**

**Now too the story...**

"Byakugan," Neji whispered and the veins on his head poped out and his eyes could see through Gaara's clothing.

"Stop looking at me naked or I'll kill you" Gaara ordered then looked at Neji with cold eyes,

"Ah come on, I was just kidding around, but then again you looked so sexy," Neji answered back and his Byakugan faded.

"Dumbass just come on or we'll be late for school," Gaara straped on his gourd and was about to go out the door when he was stoped. Neji put his arms around Gaara'a waist and wispered in his ear,

"Baka I'm not mad at you" Gaara mumbled and turned around, then brushed his lips slightly to Neji's. Neji closed his eyes ready for a deep kiss but Gaara turned around, and went out the door.

"Come on!" Neji yelled and rushed out the door towards Gaara. They were both walking to school when Neji asked, " Hey Gaara how about after school we lock the door to the apartment and have some fun Hehe." Gaara's cheeks turned a shade of pink then stoped to glare at Neji with his cold green eyes, then walked off to school.

Gaara and Neji have been a couple for about three months, of course they have had deep kisses and a little touching, but they havent done "It". Well 1st period started and Neji sat beside Garra " Hey cutie" Neji whispered in Gaara's ear making him have a chill down his spine.

"Hn" Gaara aswered back and signed,

"What's 'hn' mean?!" Neji asked then put his hand between Gaara's thieghs. Gaara jumped in shock then whispered "Stop Neji people will see" then a big smirk grew on Neji's face, and his hand stayed on Gaara's groin.

"Dont worry know one can see" Neji answered back and started rubbing his hard erection.

"Class is starting now, take your seats and pay attention to the board" Kakashi Sensei shouted and started writting on the board. Gaara bit his lip to try not to moan, Neji just kept rubing it faster then Gaara let out a little moan, but nobody noticed. Gaara's stomuck was on fire, his erection was throbbing to release the cum inside him. Neji stopped and raised his hand,

"Yes?" Kakashi Sensei asked,

"Gaara does feel well, can I take him to the nurse's office?" Neji asked with a smirk,

"Go on ahead" Kakashi replied.

"What?!" Gaara said the Neji grabed his wrist and pulled him out of class. "What are you doing?" Gaara almost shouted,

"Shhh... be quiet" Neji whispered and instead of going into the nurse's office Neji pulled Gaara into the storage closet. He pinned Gaara to the wall and whispered in his ear "Your begging for 'It' arent you" Neji then sliped his hand in Gaara's pants and started sliding his finger over the slit and touching the pre-cum. Gaara moaned, Neji stroked the member hard and fast untel Gaara was at his climax,

"Im gonna... AHH!" then he cumed all over Neji's hand. Neji then slid his hand back out of Gaara's pants and licked the cum off of his fingers so lustful.

"MM... that was a good snack" he said the looked at the red haired boy and Gaara glared back at him. Neji pulled Gaara's head closer to him, then kissed him, Nejis tongue wanted enterance but the red haired boy's teeth were in the way. Finally Gaara gave up and upened his mouth then let Neji's tongue in. They had a very lustful kiss then Garra droped to his knee's panting.

"Stay here and clean yourself up, then come back to class" in a flash Neji left the closet.

Well thats all for chapter 1 hope u enjoyed it stay tuned for chapter 2 oh and plz review...

NOTE: Baka means idiot


	2. Chapter 2 First time

**Chapter 2 First Time**

This chapter is NejixGaara meaning Neji's on top so if thats weird to you im sorry but when i get the other chapters up Neji just might be uke... Lol

Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammer...

Gaara sitting there thinking how he wanted more, he never wanted more, he never recieved anything, but for some reason a part of his heart wanted a LOT MORE! Gaara cleaned himself up and was so pissed off he stomped through the hallway and slamed the classroom door open.

" NEJI!" The red headed boy yelled, then the whole class was dead silent. " I'm going to kill you!" and Gaara's eyes wanted blood, sand came out of his gourd then floated above his head ready for bloodshed.

" Calm down Gaara," Kakashi Sensei ordered and the sand suddenly rushed twards Neji and grabed him. Neji was then taken to the red haired boy,

" If you ever try anything like that again I will kill you without hesitation." Then the sand slowly went back into the gourd on Gaara's back, the whole class was trembling with fear and Kakashi ordered both of them back to there seats.

Gaara was so pissed off that he didn't even look at Neji, he just kept his bloodlustfull eyes on the board. The day went by and Garra was walking home, he was suppose to be pissed off but somehow his heart was beating loud and he wanted more. He opened the door to the apartment and slowly closed it hopeing Neji woulden't be home. He slowly tip toed to the bedroom.

" Feeeeew," Gaara signed and thought the coast was clear but he was pushed against the wall.

Neji looked at the red headed boy and said " What the fuck was that about."

The red haired boy could feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks blushed. " I...I...I was just so pissed off that it felt...so..good so I wanted m.." Gaara was cut off by Neji's warm lips. Neji then let himself catch his breath and a big smirk grew on his face " If you wanted more you should of told me," and he unstraped Gaara's gourd.

" What!?" Gaara said and Neji pressed his lips against Gaara's. Neji then shoved his tongue down Gaara's throat making the kiss passionate and lustfull. Gaara pushed a little on Neji to let him know he needed air and Neji broke the kiss.

Neji looked into Garra's eyes and said " So do you want to be the uke?" Neji laughed, The red haired boy blushed and answered back,

" Stop asking me questions like that, it's embarassing." They just stared at each other in a akward silence, Neji then picked up Gaara and laid him gently in bed and crawled on top of him.

Neji took his and Gaara's clothes off leaving only their boxers on. Neji started to lick and nibble on Gaara's ear teasing him, "Neji stop teasing me" Gaara whispered and let out a little moan.

" I will when you tell me what you want me to do," Neji replied with a smirk and moved him head down the Gaara's pink hard nipples, playing with them.

" Ah! I want more...mm.. I want you to do it," Gaara panted, he did want more his cock was getting wet.

" I didn't hear you, tell me exactly what you want," Neji smirked.

" Oh God! Neji please fuck me already, fuck me now I cant wait any longer!" Gaara's face turned red.

" Well you will have to hold on pervert," Neji laughed and rocked back and forth rubing his and Gaara's erection's together.

" Please," Gaara managed to say right befor he let out a loud cry. Neji smirked and stoped then pulled both of there boxers off revealing there hard ereactions. Neji licked off the pre-cum of Gaara's cock and put it in his mouth. Gaara moaned in pleasure as Neji guided his tongue over the slit, Neji kept swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth. Gaara was feeling the presure and shouted, " Stop im gonna..,"

" Go right ahead," Neji replied and put Gaara's cock back into his mouth then a minute later he could hear Gaara moan as he cumed in Neji's mouth.

Neji gulped it down and laid three fingers on Gaara's mouth " Suck," then the red haired boy swirled his tongue around those three fingers making sure they were good and wet. " This might hurt a little bit Gaara," Neji spreaded Garra's legs and inserted one finger, slipping it 'in' and 'out'.

Gaara yelped out as he felt pain then Neji inserted another finger then the third one, "AHHH!" Gaara cried as Neji hit his Prostate several times befor letting his fingers out. "FUCK ME!" Gaara pleaded and was turned over by Neji, then Neji nudged his cock in slowly and whispered in Gaara's ear,

" Yes my little pervered Gaara," He trusted his cock in and out getting deeper and harder each thrust.

"Neji...fast..er" Gaara pleaded and Neji smirked then hit his prostate making Gaara's hips buck. Neji turned Gaara around so they were face to face and Gaara was at his climax, releasing all over his and Neji's chest. Soon after Neji let his seed all inside Gaara, Neji floped down right beside the red haired boy.

Out of breath they both just stared at each other then Gaara blushed and whispered " Hey Neji can we do it again?" Neji smirked and answered" Hell yeah!" and the process reapeated again.

**That's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed and plz review...**


	3. Chapter 3 The phone call

**Chapter 3 The phone call**

The next morning it was Saturday and Neji woke up late to find only himself in bed.

"Gaara?" Neji knew that Gaara didn't sleep at night, because the demon inside of him could take control. Neji then heard the shower click off and the shower door open. He got out of bed and put on a pair of clean boxers and a blue t-shirt. He walked over to the bed and noticed the blood and cum stains all over the sheets, Neji threw them off and put on new ones. He walked out of the room and was going to the kichen when the bathroom door opened.

Gaara steped out with only his boxers on, showing his chest and water dropplets dripping from his hair. Neji blushed a whispered "Gaara?!"

The red head looked at him and turned away to walk off twards the bedroom. Neji saw that Gaara was walking a little strange then he knew his lover was pissed off and soar below the waist. Neji chuckled a little bit because of the way Gaara was walking, Neji then headed of twards the kichen for breakfast.

Five minutes later Gaara walked in with a baggy, faded pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a red jacket over it. Gaara fixed himself some ceral and sat on the oppisite side of Neji at the kichen table. Neji and Gaara both eating in ceral in a awkward silence, Gaara not even looking at Neji.

"Hey Gaara your not hurt or soar are you?" Neji asked with concern. The red haired boy looked up from his ceral then glared at Neji with his cold green eyes that was feeled with pain and then looked back at his ceral. 'That glare gave me the answer' Neji thought and a chill went down his spine when something brushed against his ear.

Neji looked infront of him but The red haired boy wasn't there, only his bowl. "Neji next time your going to be uke," Gaara whispered in his ear and he chuckled. Gaara's sand picked up the bowl and it was taken to Gaara which washed it. The red haired boy walked over to the couch and floped down, he started to read a book for school.

Neji was about to say something when the phone ringed, he put his bowl in the sink and answered the phone.

Neji: "Hello?"

Naruto: "..Hey.. 'pant' Neji how about 'pant' me, you, Gaara, and Sasuke 'pant' go down...to the 'pant' mall to celebrate."

Neji: "Celebrate what?"

Naruto: "You and Gaara's first time... AHH! stop Sasuke I'm on the phone."

Neji: "How do you know!?"

Naruto: "Well me and Sasuke came to stop by yesterday, and the apartment door was locked 'pant' so we leaned are ears to the door and heard Gaara moaning really loud."

Neji: "Oh ok?"

Sasuke grabed the phone from Naruto.

Sasuke: "How about in a hour we meet there, but me and Naruto might be late...Were sort of busy right now."

Naruto in background: "AHHH!...Sas...uke...harder."

Sasuke: "Hehe...bye Neji."

Neji:"Bye."

and he hung up

Gaara looked over at neji and asked "who was that?" Neji walked behind the coach and replied ,

"Naruto,"...

"Well what did he want?"...

"He asked us if we wanted to go to the mall and I said sure."...

"What for?"

Neji blushed and replied "So we can celebrate what happened last night."

"How did he find out!!!"...

"I'm not aswering all these questions" and he walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gaara got up and layed the book on the coffee table, he grabed his gourd and straped it on. After 15 minutes Gaara was getting impatient 'what's taking him so long'..."Oi! Neji what's taking you this long!" Gaara shouted.

"I'm coming!" and Neji walked into the living room wearing a grey hooded sweat shirt and a old faded pair of jeans. "Hey Gaara do you have to take that gourd everywhere you go?" Neji asked and got a glare back from Gaara,

"I have to, the thing is a part of me, if i don't it's like leaving half on me behind."

"Ok?? so if we leave right now we should make it in timebut I dought Sasuke and Naruto's going to be there at the exact time," Neji said and was walking to the door when Gaara asked,

"Why wont they?"

Neji replied "Sasuke said they would be late because they were busy in bed." Neji then senced Gaara's chakra right behind him.

"After the mall we can leave them two and we can have are little fun in bed, but this time I will be on top," Gaara laughed and smirked then motioned Neji to go out the door. They started to head twards the mall.

Sorry for the little hanger there but give me a few days to wright and type chapter 4 so plz bair with me... hope you enjoyed it and plz review.


	4. Chapter 4 Full Moon, Love Deepens

**Chapter 4 Full Moon, Love Deepens**

**Final Chapter**

It was about a 20 minute walk from their apartment to the mall. They were silent the whole way, they walked up to the front doors and didn't see Naruto or Sasuke so they waited another 15 minutes and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking up to them. "Hey 'yawn' Neji, Hey Gaara 'yawn."

"Hn," Gaara aswered back like he wasn't interested. Naruto yawned really loud and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, about to fall asleep when Sasuke lightly slaped Naruto's cheek and said "Oi dobe dont fall asleep.

Naruto lifted his head up and rubed his eyes. "Well I'm sorry you kept me up all night!" Naruto said in a irritated voice.

Sasuke glared at him then said "Your the one who called them up here while we where haveing sex plus you wanted it," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed and looked at Gaara and Neji which were staring back at him and Naruto pouted a little bit and walked off saying "Come on lets celibrate!"

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered and slid his hands in his pockets and walked off twards Naruto, so did Gaara and Neji. They went into this one store that had all kinds of clothing.

"Hey Sasuke can I have these?" Naruto held up a pair of blue and black boxers.

Sasuke smirked and replied "Sure," like he was planning something.

Gaara walked out of the store telling Neji "I'm going to look somewhere else...Later," he smirked and walked off. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji got done at the store and Naruto wanted icecream so they walked a little ways and we got a chocolate icecream cone. They sat down at a bench and Gaara sat down beside them with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Neji asked.

"Just some things I needed, Oh I got you something," Gaara held up some black and red boxers and a T-shirt saying on the front "Go fuck yourself."

"Like I would wear that," Neji mumbled and Gaara replied

"Come on I bought them for you at least wear them around the house."

"Yeah, ok whatever."

Sasuke watched Naruto as he licked the icecream and got some of it on his cheek, "Your so messy," and Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and licked the icecream off his cheek.

Naruto blushed and turned tward Sasuke "Why did you lick me?"

Sasuke smirked and replied in Naruto's ear "Because you looked yummy." Naruto blushed harder and faced the front of him. Gaara and Neji ignored them like it was a everyday thing and Gaara asked

"Hey Neji can I have a peck on the cheek since I bought you some stuff?"

"Ok as long as it's not on the lips," Neji leaned closer to Gaara but at the last second Gaara turned his head where they were lip to lip.

Neji broke it and said "Dumbass why did you do that."

Neji knew Gaara was teasing him and the red head answered back "I dont know." Gaara grabed his bag and was walking off when Neji stood up and rushed twards him, Grabing Gaara. Gaara turned into sand.

"A sand clone, when did he do that?" Neji asked.

Gaara said "Hey baka I'm right behind you." Gaara taped at Neji's shoulder and he turned around but Gaara wasn't there. "Hey dumbass I'm right behind you!" Gaara yelled and Neji turned around and Gaara was right infront of him.

"Stop playing around your making me mad."

"I just got bored and needed some entertaining, your no fun," and they walked up to the blonde and raven. They were both staring at Neji and Gaara.

"Hey how about we all stay untell 8:00 PM," Sasuke said and they all agreed, they all explored the mall untell 8:00.

They were walking home and Naruto said "Man I wanted to spend more time with you guys, I'm going to be all lonely!" Sasuke grabed Naruto's waist from behind and whispered in his ear

"You wont be lonely I'll be with you all night long."

Naruto blushed and replied trying to act cool "Yeah yeah,whatever."

They waved there goodbye's and Gaara and Neji walked up to there apartment. Neji slid the key into the lock and unlocked it. Neji opened the door letting Gaara walk in first, Neji following him. Neji didn't know what Gaara was going to do next so they just walked into the living room in a akward silence.

"I feel beat! I'm going to take a shower to relax," Neji said and Gaara unstraped his gourd and came up behind Neji,

"Hey lets take one together." Gaara smirked and pushed Neji to the bathroom, Gaara turned on the hot water and said "Take off your clothes." Neji hesitated and stood there, "If you wont take them off then I will," Gaara pushed Nehi against the wall and whispered in his ear "What are you embrassed about I've seen you naked before."

Neji could feel Gaara's hott breath on his ear making him feel a chill down his spine. Gaara striped all the clothing off his lover and ordered him into the shower, Gaara soon after striped his clothing off and steped in to the shower. Gaara moved under the hott water closing his eyed to feel the comfort. Neji watched and blushed thinking how sexy Gaara looked and his cock became hard.

Gaara walked over and put his hand on Neji's cock "Your already hard just by looking at me naked?" Gaara smiked. He crashed his lips to Neji's, he licked the bottom of Neji's lip. Neji knew what that meant and opened his mouth to let Gaara's tongue enter. The tongue explored every inch of Neji's mouth then both of there tongues locked in a swirling rotation.

Gaara broke the kiss and they were both breathing deeply trying to catch there breath. Gaara moved down to Neji's cheak and Kissed lightly on every inch. of his lovers skin. Neji shuddered ad Gaara was getting closer and closer to his cock. Gaara slid his hand on his lovers cock and started stroking it,faster and faster. Neji felt a tongue touch the tip of his cock and he moaned. Gaara put Neji's cock all the way into his mouth '_God Gaara you tongue feels so good...Ah' _Neji thought, as his lovers tongue glided over his slit sucking the pre-cum off.

Gaara could feel Neji's climax real close and he let the cock out of his mouth and stood up to look into his lover's eyes. "Gaara..." that was the only thing that Neji could say and Gaara smiled then he put his mouth on Neji's neck, sucking it untell a red-mark appeared,

Gaara looked back into Neji's eyes saying "You only belong to me, no one else."

Neji smiled back and replied "Of course"

"Turn around," Gaara ordered.

Neji obeyed him and had his hands on the side od the shower with his ass right infront of Gaara. Neji felt a tongue lick his hole and he mumbled "Gaara how long are you going to make me wait," Gaara looked at Neji who was staring back over his shoulder.

Gaara smirked and answered "I was just having fun," He reached over to the corner of the shower and grabed the lube. Gaara rubed it all over his cock and grabed Neji's hips then nudged his cock in very slowly into Neji's ass.

Neji cluched his fist together ready for the pain. Finally Gaara moved his cock all the way into his lovers ass, He didn't move because he wanted Neji to adjust to his size. "Move!" Neji moaned and Gaara did what he said. Gaara slamed 'in' and 'out',after a few thrust he found Neji's prostate making Gaara smirk when Neji moaned and pleaded for more "Ah! God Gaara please hit it again!"

"Hit what?" Gaara smirked.

"My...'moan' prostate!" Gaara hit it a few more times making Neji yelp and Gaara could feel himself almost at his climax hestarted pumping Neji's cock. "AHH! I'm coming!" Neji shouted and he released all in Gaara hand. About the same time Gaara released his seed inside Neji.

Neji turned around and Gaara's head landed on his chest breathing really heavely. When he cought his breath he said "Clean up and come to bed," Then he steped out of the shower,dryed his self off and walked to the bedroom. Neji cleaned up and walked to the bedroom to find Gaara under the covers looking out the window at the full moon. Neji sliped on the boxers Gaara bought for him that day and crawled in bed with him. "What are you looking at?" Neji asked.

"The moon it's full tonight," Gaara replied. He turned to Neji and nuzzled into his chest feeling his warmth. "I love you Neji," he whispered.

Neji smiled and held him tight and replied "I love you too Gaara."

**The end... It's complete I might later on correct stuff and add a little more to it but right now it's complete because im writing 9 other stories. If you want more please tell me and ill write it but u have to give me some idea's...Also going to put another story up soon with Gaara and Neji.**

**PREVIEW: Gaara's father abuses him and the company that he workes with makes him move alot so Gaara and his brother and sister have to move to... Gaara moves to a new shcool for 11th grade but what happens when a boy named NEJI starts to notice him and askes him over to his house..What will happen... will they be more then friends?????**


End file.
